


Hope behind bars

by mafan_child



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Get Dunked On, How Do I Tag, M/M, My brain shouldn't think, Slight smut?, haha brain go brrr, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafan_child/pseuds/mafan_child
Summary: Nagito goes to Chuck E. Cheese after a harsh breakup to cope, but finds a hot stud to fall in love with.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Hope behind bars

Nagito was seated at Chuck E. Cheese for a children's birthday party that he was not invited to because he was a kool kidTM and they crash children's birthday parties. Nagito stood on a chair T posing and stared back at anybody who stared at him. He continued doing this until a scared employee approached him to ask him to stop because he was being rude, but they were really just intimidated by all the big dick energy he was radiating. Though he radiates big dick energy, Nagito actually has a sad limpy shrimp dick.

After he was told to stop T posing, he sat improperly and stared boredly at the stage area looking like the edgy teenager that he is. Apparently there's supposed to be a band performing soon and he had nothing better to do than to watch.

When the curtains drew back to reveal an animatronic band, Nagito was a bit shocked. He also couldn't stop gawking at the beautiful brown bear that wasn't far from him that reminded him of his first love, Mr. Bagel. He was so enamored with the bear that he couldn't hear the horrid song that they were playing. The song was so bad that everyone including the employees ran out of the store leaving Nagito to be the only one in there to listed to the fnaf version on Money Machine by 100 gecs. When they finished performing, Nagito loudly applauded them and asked for an encore, but unfortunately, that was the only song they could play because they were forced backstage because of the terrible audio quality of Freddy's singing.

As Freddy was about to leave the stage, he winks at Nagito and signals for him to come backstage. Nagito who recently got dumped by his ex, Sans for some goat milf, felt like he can still get back into dating and took up the alluring bear's offer. 

Nagito goes backstage but gets shoved into janitor's closet by a pair of strong paws and as soon as the door closes, he gets pinned to a wall. "Hey there hot stuff, you come here often?" Freddy breathes huskily into Nagito's ear. "I frequent here to crash some parties. It's kinda my thing," Nagito replies in a similar seductive manner.

Freddy's robot pp gets hard and he proceeds to make out with the gorgeous man in front of him. They're there for a good while before Freddy pulls away and asks,"What's your name, I wanna know the name of the man who's gonna cry out my name with pleasure." Freddy says. "I'm Nagito, handsome." He replies

"If you haven't seen my name before, I'm Freddy," he says with a wink. "If you'd like to take this further, let's strip." He says as he takes off his hat that's there for some unknown reason. Nagito nods and starts shrugging off his jacket.

After Freddy took off his hat and bowtie, the rest of his skin comes off revealing his endoskeleton. Seeing this sight made Nagito nut in his pants. After all, he is a skeleton fucker and the sight of Freddy's mechanical skeleton was too much for him.

After he recovered from his orgasm, he moved to take off his pants, but was interrupted by the door getting kicked down by the author's brother who proceeded to yell, "THIS IS WRONG, FREDDY'S TECHNICALLY INHABITED BY THE SOUL OF A CHILD!!!"

The FBI proceeds to burst in and pin down Nagito to handcuff him. They also put a blanket around Freddy asking if the bad man has touched his no no square as they drag Nagito into the van. They take him to juvie since he's technically underage and we don't hear from him until he goes to court.

Moral of the story is to not do drugs, kids.

Extra:

Freddy does the orange justice while singing "No no, don't touch me there. This is my no no square" for the next 5 hours

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. It just came to me when I suddenly wanted to listen to the fnaf track while some friends were talking about sdr2. I hope you enjoyed it, I didn't.


End file.
